


William & Alan - Strikhedonia, Lygerastia, Ayurnamat

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Obscure Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by wi11iamtspears.<br/>Strikhedonia – the pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”; Lygerastia – the condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out; Ayurnamat – the philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William & Alan - Strikhedonia, Lygerastia, Ayurnamat

Alan is dying. It’s not something either of them needs reminding of at this point. It’s obvious. He no longer challenges being called “delicate,” no longer argues being called “frail.” As the disease has progressed, his ribs have become more pronounced, his movements more cautious, every attack more distressing. Everything is “more” but Alan himself is becoming “less.” He keeps the lights off so William won’t have to be reminded that the body beneath him is slowly strangling itself, that he is touching, being touched by, someone who looks like he may not survive the night. Who actually may not.

There’s no point in thinking of it now. No point in hoping for a happier ending, for no ending at all, as it should be. Alan’s fate has been decided, his immortal soul mortally wounded, and it’s only a matter of time. So they have come to the agreement to make the most of it. William had been hesitant at first – a relationship with a subordinate, should it be discovered, could very well negatively impact his reputation, after all. But as he holds Alan in his arms, as tightly as he dares, he can’t bring himself to regret his decision.


End file.
